Sleepless
by Sage-san
Summary: Lucy wants Natsu and she won't be denied. . .


**Okay so here is my first one shot! Hope you like it and in the middle i would try to have the slower part of the song match up with the words Lucy says! It's just a suggestion! Enjoy :)**

..

.

Warm, calloused hands griped at tender, pale skin. Those hands held firm on the young girls waist, keeping her in place.

A hitch in her breath was the only sound heard in the confines of the teens dark, bedroom.

Her dainty body was being pressed against the wall by a certain someone she held dear to her. Why though, was he choosing now to do such a thing to his best friend, he loved truly with all his fast beating heart.

Oh, that's right, it's because it wasn't his choice.

The blonde in his arms had wanted this for months now, because all she wanted was him and his love. That's all she needed in this world, was him.

The dragons hands slid up her waist and under her shirt, revealing her firm stomach.

"Please. . . I . . . love you. . . Natsu." The blonde whispered breathlessly into his ear, earning a shiver of delight from the pink haired boy.

"Why, why do you want this So badly Lucy? Don't you see I love you with every fiber of my being! I don't want you to do this, when I know you'll regret this very decision you're trying to do right now!" He whisper yelled, his head dipping down to look at the floor, his hands now pressed onto the wall on each side of her head.

"I want this because I want to be with you forever and I know you want the same thing as well, and I know you love me and I won't regret it if it's something I truly desire!" The blonde fought back.

With a quick snap of his head, he looked at her dead in the eye.

"Are you sure, Luce?" Natsu asked, hesitant.

She gave a curt nod. "Of course."

She looked into his onyx black eyes, soon they came to change to a luminescent green, his pupils turning into black slits.

He came close to her face once again, hands being placed on her hips, pulling her lower half to his and with one swift movement she was pressed harshly against the wall.

His body pressed flush to hers.

Natsu took his chance and captured her lips with his in a heated kiss.

It was soft, passionate, warm, and overall full of love. He kissed her long and hard. Deepening the kiss as his tongue darted out of his mouth and licking the awaiting blondes lower lip.

She gave him entrance, letting him explore her caverns.

Reluctantly he pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting from each teens mouth all the while letting them breathe in fresh air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cool beat playing here ✨

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu then lowered his head to her neck, only inches away from her creamy flesh.

.

.

.

"Natsu. . . I'm . . . I'm sleepless. . . You've got me wide awake."

.

.

.

"Also. . . I'm dreamless. . . My soul is yours to take."

.

.

.

.

"I . . . I . . . Know that I'm haunted when I look in your eyes. . ."

.

.

.

.

"B-but, I want this and I won't be denied!"

.

.

.

.

And just like that he sunk his fangs into her delicate skin. A single tear slipping down her cheek and onto his clothed shoulder, making that one spot in particular damp.

A burning sensation erupted into her body and then. . .she felt absolute pleasure suck the life out of the burning heat.

Although she didn't mind that scorching heat one bit, and in fact she enjoyed every bit of the heat because it brought out that pleasure she felt run through her body.

She gripped the Dragon Slayers hair pulling him closer to her neck, arching said thing so the boy could get better access.

She could feel his canines bury themselves deeper into her skin, enticing a moan from herself,t hat only brought the animal inside of him out even more as he began the second phase of the mating season.

Ripping his fangs from her throat he forced his lips back to hers, biting down on her lower lip, drawing blood.

Her blood mingled with his as he bit his lower lips letting it fall out the corner of her mouth, down her chin and onto the hardwood floor.

Ravishing her lips he picked her up and threw her onto the bed, but carefully.

"Ready?" He asked huskily.

"Ready." Lucy answered back.

And so they spent the third and final phase of the mating season by having hot and steamy 'Dragon Sex' throughout the night, enjoying each other's presence in the glow of the moons light. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

**So I hope you liked this one shot, trust me there will be more! These one shots have to do with my favorite songs and if you want you can comment below one of your favorite songs and I will gladly make a one shot for you **?

**Bye for now!**

**Saige**?


End file.
